


На все четыре

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Юра не уверен, что хочет встречаться с Отабеком. Однако всё меняется, стоит Юре понять, что кошки Отабека обожают, даже бездомные.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты от G до PG-13





	На все четыре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Landing On Your Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337532) by [theglitterati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati). 



**1 Барселона**

— Эй! Остановись на секундочку!

— Что?

— Тормози!

Отабек подъехал к краю узкой, мощёной булыжником улочки и заглушил двигатель.

— Что случилось?

Юра уже спрыгнул с сиденья и теперь бежал туда, откуда они приехали.

— Я видел кошку! — прокричал он, заворачивая за угол и исчезая в переулке. Отабек ничего не понял, но припарковал мотоцикл и последовал за другом.

Юра сидел прямо на мостовой, а пёстрая, в чёрных и рыжих пятнышках кошка внимательно его разглядывала.

— А, а ты имел в виду… буквально, — заметил Отабек. Юра его проигнорировал.

Казалось, кошка раздумывала, шлёпнуть ли Юру лапой или всё-таки нет. Юра протянул к ней руку. Некоторое время кошка разглядывала ладонь, а потом потёрлась о неё головой.

— У-и-и, — воскликнул Юра, — какая ты милая кисонька!

— Твои фанатки носят кошачьи ушки, — заметил Отабек. — Теперь понятно почему.

Юра посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— А, ну да. Я люблю кошек, — сказал он. Пёстрая кошка согласно мяукнула.

— Очевидно.

— А ты нет?

— Да не то чтобы. Я скорее собак люблю.

Юра издал звук, похожий на шипение.

— Не могу поверить, что согласился дружить с любителем собак. Ну хоть подойди поздоровайся с ней.

Отабек присел рядом на корточки.

— Привет, — сказал он кошке.

— Не так, — возразил Юра. — Протяни руку.

Тёплой маленькой ладонью он взял Отабека за руку и показал, как надо здороваться. Тщательно обнюхав Отабека, кошка лизнула его пальцы — язычок прошёлся по коже наждачкой.

— Видишь? Ты ей нравишься, — вынес вердикт Юра. — Кошка гораздо лучше какой-нибудь собаки.

Юра улыбнулся, и Отабек сам не смог сдержать улыбки.

**2 Хасецу**

— Юрио, пойдём с нами в онсэн?

Виктор был счастлив и слегка пьян, щёки его раскраснелись. Чересчур счастлив, на Юрин вкус.

— Ни за что. Мы с Отабеком идём гулять.

Они приехали в Японию три дня назад, и за это время Витя и Кацуки ни на секунду не оставляли их в покое.

— Не-е-ет, — проныл Витя.

— Кстати, Юрио, — сказал Кацуки, — во время прогулки тебе стоит кое на что взглянуть.

— На что это?

Но бесплатный кацудон бывает только в мышеловке.

— Сначала пообещай, что присоединитесь к нам в онсэне, когда вернётесь.

— Ну ладно уже, — согласился Юра. — Колись давай.

Кацуки только улыбнулся.

— Это за студией Минако-сенсей.

— Что мне делать на заднем дворе танцевальной студии?

— Поверь, ты не пожалеешь.

Юра закатил глаза. Если это какая-то подстава, то как только они вернутся, он выльет Витино винишко в горячий источник. Юра выскочил из комнаты, и Отабек последовал за ним.

— Дурацкий Кацудон, — сказал Юра, когда они оказались достаточно далеко, и щедрое семейство, у которого они гостили, больше не могло их услышать. — Какой же он лошара.

— Но мы же всё равно туда пойдем, да?

— Разумеется.

До школы танцев было минут десять пешком. Когда они дошли, уже начинало темнеть. За зданием студии они обнаружили аккуратный проулок, засаженный растениями, — но и только.

— Ничего я тут не вижу, — проворчал Юра. — Почему Поросёнок всё время меня подкалывает?

Наверное, решил как-нибудь испортить то время, что Юра хотел провести с Отабеком. Вот гад.

— Юра, подожди. Смотри.

Отабек показал на высокий куст, что рос вдоль забора. Сперва Юра ничего не заметил, но присмотревшись…

— О боже! Котята!!!

Котят было пять, полосатенькие и пёстренькие, а один ржаво-рыжий. Мама их была здесь же. Юра боялся её потревожить, но она сама к ним подошла и стала выпрашивать ласку. Её дети, что посмелее, потянулись следом.

— Дурацкий Кацуки, — миролюбиво сказал Юра. — Если бы он меня предупредил, я бы захватил вам угощение!

Он собирался обругать Отабека за то, что тот не играет с малышами, но, обернувшись, увидел, что Отабек сидит на земле, а крошечный рыжий котёнок карабкается по его футболке. Малыш устроился у Отабека на плечах и потёрся о его щёку.

— Наверное, моё мнение о кошках постепенно меняется, — заметил Отабек, почесывая котёнка под подбородком. Перед Юрой были те, кого он любил больше всего в жизни — Отабек и кошки, — и он не удержался и поцеловал Отабека прямо там, сидя посреди проулка, и в его волосах запутались пальцы Отабека и крошечная рыжая лапка.

**3 Алматы**

_«Доброе утро»._

_«Чем собираешься сегодня заняться?»_

_«Я ужинаю у тёти»._

Отабек выждал минутку и послал ещё одно сообщение.

_«Юра, ты мне вообще хоть когда-нибудь ответишь?»_

С Хасецу прошло несколько недель. Несколько недель с тех пор, как они нормально разговаривали, с тех пор, как всё полетело псу под хвост. Несколько недель после поцелуя, о котором Отабек думал не переставая.

— Бека. — Мысли прервал голос тети. — Выглядишь устало.

Он не устал, ему было грустно, но он решил её не поправлять.

— Пойду, наверное, прилягу ненадолго, — сказал он.

Она поцеловала его в лоб.

— Позову тебя, когда ужин будет готов.

Он лёг в гостевой комнате. Как всегда, очень хотелось, чтобы здесь был Юра. Чтобы можно было поговорить лицом к лицу, тогда они, наверное, смогли бы всё прояснить.

Однако в одиночестве он пролежал недолго, пусть рядом оказался и не Юра, а тётин кот, Мирас: грациозный черный зверь с огромными ушами. Он запрыгнул Отабеку на грудь и выпустил когти.

Отабек бездумно его погладил. И тут ему в голову пришла идея. Он вытянул руку с телефоном, навел объектив так, чтобы в него попал лежавший на груди у Отабека кот, и сделал снимок. Мирас зевнул, а на фото получилось, будто он орёт. Прекрасно. Отабек отправил фотографию Юре.

Ответ он получил меньше, чем через минуту.

_«Милый котейка»._

_«Так значит, ты живой»._

_«Да»._

Со вздохом Отабек напечатал: _«Поговори со мной. Я же обещал, что если захочешь, всё будет по-старому. Мы можем забыть о том, что случилось»_.

Пока Отабек ждал ответа, Мирас свернулся калачиком у него на груди и замурлыкал.

_«Что если я не хочу ни о чём забывать? Как тебе такой вариант???»_

Отабек уставился в телефон. Признаться, о таком он вообще не думал. Ему представлялось что-то совершенно противоположное.

— Я идиот, — вслух сказал он. Мирас сощурился, как будто говоря: «Не спорю».

**4 Санкт-Петербург**

— Юра, ты дверь не откроешь?

— Да это даже не моя квартира!

Лилия его просто проигнорировала, и он рванул к двери, готовясь обдать презрением любого, кто посмел нарушить его покой в девять утра в воскресенье.

Увидев Отабека, Юра раскрыл рот от удивления.

— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?

— Привет, — сказал Отабек так, будто это всё объясняло.

Лилия наконец вплыла в прихожую.

— Вот видишь, это всё равно к тебе.

— Можно войти? — спросил Отабек.

Юра с шумом выдохнул.

— Наверно.

— Что Отабек Алтын делает у меня на кухне? — спросил Яков. Должно быть, звонок Отабека и его разбудил.

— У _меня_ на кухне, — поправила Лилия.

— Чтоб я знал! — сказал Юра.

Отабек кашлянул.

— Юра, мы могли бы поговорить наедине?

На секунду Юре захотелось сказать «нет» и вышвырнуть Отабека из квартиры, но ведь он вон какой путь проделал…

— Ладно. Пошли ко мне.

Он проводил Отабека в свою комнату и с грохотом захлопнул за ними дверь. Ещё месяц назад он бы с ума сходил от счастья, окажись Отабек здесь. Теперь же было просто больно.

— Ты хотел поговорить.

— Я хотел сказать, что вовсе не жалею, что мы целовались, — выпалил Отабек, — и не хочу об этом забывать. Я думал, этого хочешь ты, — он на секунду запнулся. — Я на самом деле хотел ещё. Ещё поцелуев.

Юра поднял бровь.

— Ты прилетел сюда, чтобы это сказать?

Отабек смутился.

— Думал, что смогу сформулировать лучше.

— Вот как.

Казалось, Отабек собирался сказать ещё что-то, но тут о его ноги потёрлось огромное коричневое облако шерсти.

— Это Пума Тигр Скорпион? — спросил он.

Кошка мяукнула и посмотрела на него голубыми глазами-блюдцами.

Отабек посмотрел на Юру.

— Можно её подержать?

— Валяй.

Всё равно она психанет и убежит.

Но кошка не сделала ни того, ни другого. Она дала себя поднять, а затем устроилась у Отабека на руках и замурлыкала так громко, что, наверное, слышно было и на кухне.

— Приятно познакомиться, Пума Тигр Скорпион, — церемонно поздоровался Отабек.

— Пётя, — сказал Юра, — я зову её Пётя.

— Приятно познакомиться, Пётя, — повторил Отабек.

— Она не очень-то любит людей.

— Кого-то мне это напоминает.

— А ещё она не любит идиотов, или тех, кто не признается, что другой человек им нравится, и тем самым заставляет этого человека неделями чувствовать себя придурком.

Отабек ненадолго задумался.

— Похоже, Пётя хорошо разбирается в людях. Ещё мне кажется, она способна прощать. Думаю, она понимает, что некоторые люди не очень-то умеют во всякие свидания и не знают, как говорить о своих чувствах, пусть другой человек им и очень нравится.

Юра уставился на Отабека во все глаза. Он старался казаться серьёзным, но это было сложно. Пётя была слишком милой. Что до Отабека… Ну, он тоже оказался не так уж плох.

Юра встал.

— Отдай мне мою кисоньку.

Отабек передал ему кошку, хотя та и пыталась уцепиться когтями за его рубашку. Юра схватил её и опустил на кровать. Он не мог решить, поцеловать Отабека прямо сейчас или заставить подождать ещё немного, но тут Отабек поцеловал его сам. Он притянул Юру ближе и поцеловал глубоко, медленно, жарко, и Юра сам уже чуть не начал мурлыкать.

Они оторвались друг от друга только несколько минут спустя, когда, громко замяукав, Пётя потребовала внимания.

— Ш-ш-ш, — сказал ей Юра. — Не сейчас. Хочешь поиграть с ним, занимай очередь.


End file.
